A second chance for an uchiha genious
by ReDirect
Summary: What happens when Shisui Uchiha is reborned after handing his left remaining eye to his best friend Itachi? How will he resist in this new world? With a pinkete always on his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people,this is my first fanfiction,I hope you wont mind a few errors along the way,yeah,I don't have much to say now...only the story ^_^ so...have fun! :D**

"..." - Normal speaking

 _A word._ \- Thinking

 _ **Diffrent Language**_

 **Abilities and Jutsus**

"But,Danzo-sama..." Said Shisui to Danzo

"When time comes,will you use Kotomamatsukami on me too?"

"I'm..."

"Your Sharingan,will be in my safe coming!"

After Danzo said these words,he imideatly fell into a genjutsu,and he passed out after that.

"It's a genjutsu,you'll snap out shortly."

And so,Uchiha Shisui left unconcious Danzo behind,or so he though,but in reallity,Danzo came in front of him,and punched him

sevral times,then he ripped of his right eye.

"Sharingan,I'm going to take it to replace this eye. Give me the other one too!"

In the next second,sevral ANBU Root members appeard to take out shisui.

 **"Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu!"**

 **"Suiton:Nami o reijingu!"**

"It's a teleportation jutsu." One of the ANBU's said.

"Go after him!" Danzo ordoned to his ANBU soldiers.

After sevral hours,Shisui mangaed to escape from the ANBU Root soldiers,and headed to his best friend, Itachi who was in his ANBU

uniform.

"It's to late to stop the coup'd'etat by the civil war breaks out in Konoha,other nations will surely means full scale war.

I was about to stop the coup'd'etat with Kotoamatsukami,but Danzo-sama stole my right dosen't trust intends to protect

the village in his own way,no matter what it takes and how it I want to give it to you before he has the chance." Said Shisui to

his best friend,before he took out his left remaining eye and handed it to Itachi. "You're the only person I can count,my best friend.

Please protect the village,and the honor of the Uchiha name."

After seconds of thinking Itachi summoned a crow and took Shisui's eye to keep it safe.

"I will accept it. What will you do now?" Answerd Itachi,after that,he's asking his best friend.

"If I die,sevral circumstances will change,I've left a note behind already."

"Wait Shisui!"

"Don't stop me Itachi...If you are...my friend..." After this,Uchiha Shisui threw himself into the waterfall so he can suicide...

Pitch Darkness...nothing but void...

"Where am I?" Asked Shisui to himself.

"Still falling to my doom?"

"I...can't see anything."

"That's right,I don't have eyes now..."

"Right now...this will be my end..."

Seconds passed,but nothing happen.

"Is this waterfall so big?"

"No...imposible...it was rather big enough to die right away in a short fall..."

"Have I got stuck into somthing?"

"No...I haven't felt the impact."

"Am I...in the afterlife?"

"What have I done to be thrown into an infinite void,with no eye sight?"

"Speaking of eye sight..."

Then,Shisui placed his hands on his eye,only to see that,miraculosely,his eyes were there.

"Ah,so atleast,I've been give my why is it pitch darkness?"

 **"Sharingan!"**

"Nothing...wait,what's that?"

"Some sort of TV show? Atleast I won't die getting bored... **giggle** die...

 **(Just imagine he was whaching the 1st episode of Zero no Tsukaima until the summon servant part)**

"I can't wait to what she'll summon."

After sevral moments of whaching.

"Oh,so this guy summoned a flying eye..."

"This Guiche...only the name is for him...speaking of this,they kinda have weird names."

"A...mole...suits him best...oh,that prostitute summoned a salamander."

"Oh...Valliere...thank Kami I'm not there..."

"Here she goes...w-w-what? I'm..no! D-Damn..I'm..aaagh!"

Soon after Shisui got sucked in,he fell inconcious,but he woke up soon after.

"Who are you?" Louise asked the the sixteen year old Uchiha.

 _ **"W-What?"**_

"You don't understand what I'm saying? Which plebian are you?"

 _W-What? Enemy? No...they look...wait,aren't these...?_ The young Uchiha though in his head after he saw the people around him,

after sevral moments,Louise has gone to the what it seems to be the principal,and asked him to take the ritual again.

"This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mages it would be a discreditation of the ceremony itself. Regardless of whatever you like it or not,he has been decided as your familiar."

" _ **Strange,I can't understand what are they saying...but behind there,I could perfectly...I should look into it...**_ "

"But I've never heard of a plebian being a familiar spirit!" Louise Protested calmly.

"Wheter is a plabian or not,there will be no exceptions. Continue with the ceremony."

"WHAAAT!"

Then,in some other talks ahead,the little zero approched the uchiha speedy(gonzalez xD) ninja in a fashon only some couples would do.

" _ **Cho-choto!**_ " And then,guess it...kiss.

" _ **W-What have you did it me?**_ *" Asked Shisui woried.

"It'll end soon."

" _ **Nani? Agh...ugh...this...**_ " _This feels more painfull than removing my eye..._

And then...the your uchiha passed out because of the pain. Sevral hours passed,and the speedy uchiha woke up in what it seems to be a bedroom.

" _ **Hm? Where...where am I?**_ "

"So you're finally awake..."

" _ **Na-nani?**_ "

"Ugh...you're so hopeless..."

" _ **Wait a moment,do you even understand me?**_ "

"What are you babbling about?"

" _ **Ugh...so I thought...**_ " _Nice...I'm in some sort of dimension with a diffrent language..._

Shisui apparently didn't noticed the young magi getting her clothes down,being lost in though,and so,he got her clothes in his face.

"Whash them." The young girl orderd him.

" _ **W-W-What is-**_ " After he got her clothes out of his face he couldn't do but to blush at his sight,the young girl,now nearly naked in the face of

the uchiha genius " _ **A-A-Are you trying to make a sex appeal twords me?**_ "

"Ugh...you can't even understand orders from your master,you're worst than a dog..." (Just think,from The Uchiha Genius,to a dog,big turn of events for Shisui...)

" _ **W-W-What are you doing?**_ "

"Ahh,just shut up al-wait,thats right,the silance spell!"

"So...(the sliance spell words)"

 **Boom!**

"What?" The young girl asked.

"I'd advise you wont do that again." Flashing his Sharingan at the girl,who apparenly didn't noticed it yet,althou it was bright enough.

"Wait,did you spoke? I can understand you !"

"Wait...did you said "I can understand you"?"

"Y-Yes..."

"I see..." Deactivating his Sharingan seeing that there is no more threath ahead of him.

"Say would you care to explain me where am I?" Asked the young uchiha.

 **After a short explanation**

"So,let me get this straith,am I in Tristain,on the continent of Halkeginia,right?"

"Yes..."

 _I may have been transported into another universe?_

"Say,can I check something outside?"

"Hm? No,you'll stay in room until morning."

"Ah,I see..." _In that case..._

 **"Sharingan"**

"Wh-What are..." And then,Louise fell unconciously...

"It's a genjutsu,you'll snap out of it soon." _At least not too soon,since you are not Danzo..._

After that, Shisui got out of the room,like only a ninja could,walking the coridors calmly,thinking that the young girl wont wake up to soon

got out of the 2nd floor. There he met the young boy he saw making all the girls out.

"Ah,but-hey,you!" Said the young womeniser,then turning at the uchiha genius.

"Hm? Yeah? What is it?" The uchiha genius responded

"You were Louise familiar,right?"

 _Familiar? Am I some sort of summon creature?_ "Hn." Was all Shisui responded before turning his back and leave.

"Just as expected from a plebeian,no sence of respect for the guy who put him in his master room."

 _So he did..._ "Thanks then,I suppose..."

"So,where are you going?"

"Outside,taking some fresh air."

Meanwhile,on Louises room.

"Wha...What happen...Wait,where is that guy? UGH! What did he do to me?!"

"What? The door,it's...NO!"

"I must chatch him!" And then,Lousie quickly got out on the door and ran twords the exit

Now back on the ground level.

"So,where are you going...what's your name?"

"Hm? My name's Uchiha Shisui..."

"Uchhashsui?"

"No...U-chi-ha Shi-sui."

"Uchiha Shisui?"

"Yes,now,your name?"

"Hn,my name is Kirche of Germania." Said the prostitue with a smirk.

"I see,well,I'm going outside to take some fresh air."

"Ok."

Soon,Uchiha Shisui got out on the door,and took a look around.

"Hmm...the building seem diffrent...oh..." Then...he saw the moons...

"...Two moons..."

"I wonder,can I use chackra here?"

"Hmm..."

The prodogy then inserted charckra in his feet and started walking on the wall. "Looks like I can."

"WHERE IS HE KIRCHE?!" Louise asked desperatly.

"Where is who?Louise the Zero."

"Where is my familiar?!"

"Ah,outside."

"Help me talke him! I'll kill him!"

Meanwhile,outside.

"She sure is noisy...heh..." Shisui then just rememberd of an young kid in Konoha,with blonde hair,skyblue eyes,and whisker marks on his face,putting pranks all over the palce.

"Let's try something like _he_ did." In an instant,he imediatly got on top part of the door,and waited for the people inside to come out.

"Where is he?"

"Where did he go?"

Everyone asked,but then.

"Right back here."

Everyone turned,and was awed by how the so though plebeian could stay on the wall like they could stay on the ground.

In the next milisecond,he jumped from the wall,and appeard in a swirl of leaves on their other side.

"H-How did you do that?" Kirche asked with enough guts.

"Body flicker from my homeland." Was all Shisui answerd _Clearly,these guy must resort on other tipe of tehniques,and another tipe of chackra..._

"W-Where is y-your home l-l-land...?"

Shisui smirked "Far away..." was all he answerd,trying not to give much about his homeland.

"By the way,let's go back,I've checked what I wanted to check." Said Shisui while going back inside

"Wait,what's your name,I haven't asked you yet." Said Louise trying to chach up to her familiar.

"Uchiha...Shisui..."

 **I hope you liked my first chapter :D Thanks for whaching,and see you next time,ja'ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow minna! :D (minna = everyone,japanese) I first wish to thank everyone who likes my story,because without you,I would be kinda demoralised,knowing that I'm writing this story for nothing,but,seeing that people acutally followed my story,made me kinda happy,so...uh...thanks! ^_^ Ok..now,secondly,I wish to thank everyone who reviewd my story too,my first reviewer (The name being actually YourFirstReviewr xD) Was nice enought to point out my mistakes,indeed,I write fast,but thats because I am impatient,in the 2nd chapter I've tryed my best to do it better,so you would acutally undestand what I'm trying to say,other fella said that my story is crack,well...if you liek thinking like that,fine by me ^_^ I actually only care if you like it or not,and if I'm doing a good job on it,and some other fella pointed out my spelling errors,well,English isn't my 1st langauge,my first langauge is Romanian,so would you like to see the story in Romanian? Or English? Ok,now with that's done...Enjoy the 2nd chapter! :D**

Chapter 2:

"WHERE IS HE KIRCHE?!" Louise asked desperatly.

"Where is who?Louise the Zero."

"Where is my familiar?!"

"Ah,outside."

"Help me talke him! I'll kill him!"

Meanwhile,outside.

"She sure is noisy...heh..." Shisui then just rememberd of an young kid in Konoha,with blonde hair,skyblue eyes,and whisker marks on his face,putting pranks all over the palce.

"Let's try something like _he_ did." In an instant,he imediatly got on top part of the door,and waited for the people inside to come out.

"Where is he?"

"Where did he go?"

Everyone asked,but then.

"Right back here."

Everyone turned,and was awed by how the so though plebeian could stay on the wall like they could stay on the ground.

In the next milisecond,he jumped from the wall,and appeard in a swirl of leaves on their other side.

"H-How did you do that?" Kirche asked with enough guts.

"Body flicker from my homeland." Was all Shisui answerd _Clearly,these guy must resort on other type of tehniques,and another tipe of chackra..._

"W-Where is y-your home l-l-land...?"

Shisui smirked "Far away..." was all he answerd,trying not to give much about his homeland.

"By the way,let's go back,I've checked what I wanted to check." Said Shisui while going back inside

"Wait,what's your name,I haven't asked you yet." Said Louise trying to chach up to her familiar.

"Uchiha...Shisui..."

"So,your name is Oochetah Sushi?" Louise asked while they were on the walking twords their room,but the young former ANBU couldn't help but stop and frown at her fail.

"Are you even serious? How can one fail like that?" Said the young genious.

"Hey,it's not my faul your name is weird." Louise responded with an air of superiority twords Shisui,oh poor Louise...only if you knew that Shisui could literaly kill the guts out of you...

But,Shisui being an rather calm and kind soul,he only closed his eyes and took a breath of air.

"Ok,I'm going to repeat myself,but it's the last time,it's U-chi-ha Shi-su-i" Shisui said with every last bit of calmness he could.

"Ah,so it's Uchiha Shisui." Louise answerd,miracle is that she finally said it right,poor Louise,what if you would learn Japanese?

"Finally! In Kami's name she finally said it right!" Shisui was in the 9th heaven right now,let's leave him like this until he reaches

Louise's room.

"Alright,we are here." Louise said after entering their room only to find to Shisui amazement,Guiche there.

"Hm? Guiche?" Shisui asked

 **"Levitation!"**

"W-What? What are you doing,Louise!"

 **snap**

Now,literally,Louise place a dog collar around Shisui's neck,God...

"What's going on here? Put me down or else you'll be sorry!" Said Shisui threathening.

"Sure,my job here is done anyway,see ya!" Said Guiche while leaving the room.

After that,Guiche,just left the room and closing the door behind,now,here we have,a seal'd Shisui,by a petite girl...where would we reach with this?

"Serves you right,putting me to sleep with those eyes of yours,and then escaping,by the way,I want to put some questions."

Shisui here,was dumbfounded...nothing more...sitting on a haybale,until he sighted and decided to give information about his homeland,knowing that there won't be any loss...besides,he was in another world anyway...

"Fine,I'll answer to the questions I feel like I'd answer,to those who I don't like I'm won't answer them,just so we're clear." Responded the uchiha clear so even a fool would understand.

" ,where did you come from? How could you do that? What are you? " Asked Louise

"Woha...to much for one shot ! Please try asking again..." Protested the uchiha pacefully.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Louise again.

The uchiha couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that question,leaving his best friend behind,but he had no regrets in doing it,it was his choise,his choise he did for the village,so that the village can live.

"I...sadly I cannot answer to that yet,I do not trust you enough yet,maybe later." Responded the uchiha genious trying to sound as less sad as possible to not bring an idea to the pettite mage.

Indeed,he managed to not give her to much ideas,but she smelled somthing that was not right,but still,decided to not ask questions,and continue on.

"Fine...well,the second question would be,how could you use magic? You're a noble or something?"

"Hm? No...I'm a ninja,and it seems you call chackra magic,by the way,why would I be noble? "

"Catra? Chatra? Ugh...never mind...why would you be a noble? Because only nobles can use magic,baka!"

No matter how you looked at the uchiha now,you could see him smirking amused at the pinkite's asumptions.

"No,I'm not a noble,I'm a ninja,I've told you already." Responded the uchiha with black hair and onyx eyes,looking at the pinkite

"Ninja? Wh-Whats that?"

"...Are you serious? You've never heard of ninjas?"

"Yes..."

"Say,have you heard of the elemental nations?"

"Elemental nations? From where the hell are you?"

"Ugh.." _If I think better,I could tell her from where I'm from...maybe she's lying...I think I should use the sharingan to see..._ Thought Shisui to himself while looking at the wooden floor.

"Say,can you repeat yourself? I couldn't hear that for some reason." The uchiha said with a serious voice while activating the sharingan.

"Ugh...I said, Elemental nations? From where the hell are you?" Said the pinkite "Wait a moment,why are your eyes..."

"Ah,I was just looking for you if you lie..."

"...baka..." Said the pinkite.

"Very well,I'll tell you from where I am,seeing that you didn't lie,I suppose there is no problem telling you from where I am."

"I am from the Elemental Nations,Land of Fire,Konohagakure no Sato." Said Shisui in a calm tone.

"I don't belive you." Said the pinkite

"What?"

"I don't belive can't know if I'm lying again?" Repeted herself to the uchiha

"No,but...UGH!"

"Look,just...get these whashed up. Oh,yeah,I'm Louise Francoise la Blanc de la Valliere,call me Louise-sama,since I'm your master." The Pinky Haired girl said while throwing her clothes to Shisui.

"..." _Be thankfull I'm kind..._ Shisui thought.

"Good night..." The pinkitte said while going to bed in the rich room.

"You know...that you wont see these whashed as I'm chained here..."

When Louise heard these,she's got a thick mark on her forehead,then saying "F-Find a way yourself!"

"Hn." Giving the faimous Uchiha response

Morning came,then the light enterd in the rich girl's room,Shisui woke up first,then he made some chackra strings he learnt from a old acuaitance and started opening the drawers around to see if she had any other clothes,which indeed she had,after that Shisui got her clothes on a kunai and string then threw the kunai and clothes on a pillar of the bed.

"Wake up,and take your clothes."

"W-What? Who are..oh,your that familiar,WHOA! TAKE CARE WITH THAT!"

"Calm down,I've been trained with these kunai's from the age of 6. I'm 16 now..." Said the uchiha while throwing a kunai on the wall randomly.

"Wha-never mind..." _How could someone train kids at the age of 6 with these sharp knives?_ Thought Louise to herself.

"Come,get them on you." Shisui told the pettite mage.

"Could you get my underware too?" You know who said it already,Louise.

"Get them yourself,will ya...?"

"Then no food for you,there is no one who would give you food,only me,and if you serve me,I'll feed you." The pettite mage tryed making the familliar agreeing to her.

Shisui twiches... _Am I...a dog...?_

"Fine." Then Shisui pulled a string and opend the specific drawer,then getting the specific item.

"Have you placed your strings all over the place?" Asked the pinkite.

"Nearly...calm down,they are chackra strings,you'll get through them..." Explained the uchiha genious to the mage.

"A...ugh...just dress me already..."

"Hey aren't you a bit embarased that I'm a guy?"

"What? No,you're a familiar spirit,you can't be a guy,now hurry up..." **Louise,be thankfull Shisui won't "prove" you that he is a guy.**

Now if we were to see a kill-o-meter above Shisui,it would be 50% filled.

But,Shisui just sighted and closed his eye while starting to dress the pinkitte,althou he was a bit blushed at the bottom part.

 _Oh you Louise...only if my Kotoamatsukami could've been used with no 10 years break._ Thought the uchiha to himself as he was dressing up the mage.

"Ok,now,let me unlock you,so we can go." Said the pinkitte to the uchiha genious.

"Hm? Go where?" Asked Shisui.

"Go to take breakfast,where else?" Answerd Louise back to Shisui.

Then,they got on the coridor,there were paintings of diffrent great mages on the walls who did great deed's on their life,Shisui looked at them,asking himself if anyone from this academy would reach to be placed he would reach there himself,the future reserves diffrent kinds of stuff.

Along the way,the familiar and the mage were silent,no one got a word,and so they continued until they reached the dining(sorry if I wrote the word bad :c ) room. Then,everyone from the room started to glare at the familiar and it's so called "master" well,in reallity,Shisui could easly escape from the school grounds,and even had this idea,but he had a feeling that he should remain,that he should see what the future would hold him.

 _They have diffrent kind of food,thats sure,the culture also seem's diffrent than the elemental nations,looks like I've really landed in a diffrent universe...or maybe I'm on a diffrent continent..._ Thaught Shisui as he looked forward,but didn't loose attention,due to his training as a ninja,knowing that the danger could be in the most unexpected situations such as this one.

"You'll be staying down here,only noble eat on the table." Said the pettite mage to her so called "Familliar"

"In that case,I'll eat ouside." _I could use some of my foodpills,because for some reason,it seems like I have some on me,but I'd use them on a better date..._ Said,and then thought Shisui to himself,as he took the plate and food,and headed outside,not paying attention to what Louise said.

"Come back here,damn familliar!" Was what Lousie said to her "familiar" slowly walking twords the exit.

"Hah,just what you would expect from Louise the Zero,not even her familiar lisen to her." Kirche said to Louise with a grining on her face as she walked twords her.

"Hn. As if I'd care..." Responded Louise "the Zero" to her rival.

"Louise the Zero ! Louise the Zero !" The whole room said in a choir.

When Shisui heard these words,he simply stoped,and thought of the same blone kid from his home village,who was critiquesed for being the Kyuubi himself,althou,that was not entierly true,indeed,he had some kitsune DNA in him,giving him his fox-whiskers on his face,but other than that,he seemd like a normal child to Shisui,althou,he was on the minoritay of the people who thaught that,and the majority of the group who thaught Naruto to be a normal kid were mainly kids,since only the adults knew about his... "Friend" seald in him.

"HEY!" Shouted Shisui to get everyone's attention.

"I may not lisen to everything Louise say's,but a certain thing must be clear,the person who's gonna mock her or bully her,he'll most probably take a good beating from me! Am I clear?!" Shouted Louise protecting Louise.

"Then,I challange you to a duel." Said Guiche with a confident looking in his eyes. "Now let's see what will you do,run? Or atleast show yourself some honor."

"Yeah,challangeing a commoner in a duel,very good of you Guiche." Said a random student.

"There's no way the commoner's gonna win..." Said another mage with a mocking voice.

"Hn. Fine,when and where?" Said the uchiha to Guiche.

"Now,on the courtyard." Responded the earth-user mage.

"Hn." Said the uchiha.

"You...b-baka! There's no need for you to fight him,a commoner cannot defeat a noble,there's no way,right even with your special technique! You still can't! " Said Louise to the uchiha genious. Then she turned to Guiche "Please Guiche,forgive his behaiviour!"

"No Louise,it's now or never,and if a "commoner" as you may think of me never defeated a noble in a duel,then I aim to change that,right now." Said Shisui to her "master".

"Such words...futile..." Said Guiche to the so thought "commoner"

"See you on the spot, _**Kono yaro**_ " And then,in an instant,Shisui disappeard and ran twords the courtyard in a blink of an eye.

"I see you came." Said Shisui to Guiche,althou Shisui was looking in the opposite direction.

"H-How?" Asked Guiche mindfucked after sawing Shisui already there.

"Hn. Let's just get started." Said the uchiha genious to the arogant mage.

"Comeone Guiche! He's just a commoner ! That speed is not like it's going to save him." A random guy spoke out.

"Hmh,that's right,a speed cannot defeat me!" Guiche then returned to his arogant attitude.

"Hn,atleast you're optimistic. Now,are you ready?" Said Shisui,activating his sharingan.

"As always." _What's with his eyes?_ Said,and then thought Guiche after seeing his crismon red eyes.

The two duelists stayed on the courtyard,there was almost nothing there,only the green grass,the walls of the academy who were a bit more to the distance,the school walls,and the crowd of people who came whaching the duel betwen the so thought "commoner" and Guiche.

"Please,stop this,Baka Shisui!" Screamed Louise to her familiar as other coulagues held her in line so she won't get hit by any of their attacks,or in their minds,any of Guiche's attacks.

Shisui heard her well,but all he did was the sign "Everything will be alright",not looking at her.

"Alright,be ready...begin!" Said a student in the middle of the 2,and then quickly returned to the crowd with a speed spell.

"Heh,my Valkyres! Arise!" Said Guiche,after letting a few petals tuching the ground,then summoning some brass golems,working for Guiche of course.

 _Summonings? They look like they're made of brass,this should be easy enough._ Thought Shisui to himself,after infusing chackra to his legs,for making them more powerfull.

Then,he moved imideatly to the brass golems,and destroyed them with his charckra infused legs,then he moved with a backflip back on the ground. Looking carefully at the remains of the golems with his sharingan.

 _Hmm...strange,none of them showed any signs of charkra..._ Thought Shisui as he studied the brass statues.

"He...he just broke them with his legs." Said Louise looking awed at her familiar.

"Hmm...intresting...hey,Tabitha,what do you think?" Asked Kirche to the blue haired girl,with a large want,and glasses who seemd to always on her book,with a indiferent look dominating her face everytime.

"...intresting..." Responded bluete.

"Y-You defeated two of my Valkyres! Agh! I will not tolarated such things! " Then the angry arogant threw another 10 petals to the ground,summoning the respective number of brass statues.

"Hm,hey! Have you incresed the number? You didn't needed to be so kind! That means more fun for me!" Said Shisui sarcastically to Guiche.

"You..." Started Guiche,but before he could finish,Shisui threw three explosive kunai's on the ground,blowing all the Valkyres up.

"Ugh...! What did he do?!" Asked a confused student.

"Louise! What have you done? Casted another of your explosions?" Said another student,but on the same time,he got a kunai on his feet with the uchiha glareing at him.

"No! It was the familiar! He threw some sort of knives with a paper on them,then,they blew up!" Responded another student.

"...so not only he can destroy the valkyres with his legs,he could also make them explode..." Said the bluete quietly.

"He sure is something..." Said Kirche.

But then,in the uchiha's back,a fast statue appeard and sliced his back open,leaving only screaming in the public.

"He...he killed him..." Said Kirche.

"No...Shi-SHISUI!" Screamed Louise.

"...he's not dead...behind..." said the silent blue haired kuudere,then,out of no where,the supposed Shisui turrned into a log,and then appeard behind the statue,and cutted it in half with his chukoto,but what awed the populance,was not the fact that it sliced the statue,but the fact that the his sword was on fire.

And then,in that moment,his right hand in which he was holding the sword quickly started to glow.

 _Hmm...I should look into this..._ Thought the uchiha.

"You...I saw you dead!" Said the arogant Guiche twords the genious uchiha.

"That's right, **Kawaramii no jutsu** ,replacement technique,base technique from my homeland,well,I feel like I should give you a lecture on the techiniques of my homeland." Said Shisui as he placed his Chukoto back.

"Hmh,let's see you face this." Said the arogant summoning another 30 statues.

"Very well,lesson one,Taijutsu." Then the uchiha has gone and destroyed 15 of the total statues,saying "Hand-to-hand combat,taijutsu is used by shinobi,ninja's of my land,to fight so they can save up chackra." Then,after these words,he destroyed the rest of the 15 Valkyre's.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Asked Guiche confused at the uchiha.

"Don't stop,or else I'm forced to stop this mach in an instant." Demanded the uchiha smirking with a sight that he clearly is sadisfyed by the combat.

"Ugh...as you wish!" Said Guiche,spawning another 50 valkyres.

"Lesson two,Ninjutsu,charckra molding techinique,let me show you here..."

" **Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu!** " , " **Futton:Kaze no Dagan!** " as he said the jutsu names,he sent forward a giant fast advanceing bll of fire twords the army of Valkyres,destroying 20 of them.

"W-What?!" Asked Guiche scared shitless now.

" **Katon:Hosenka no jutsu!** " And then,as the uchiha said the next jutsu,he started sniping the Valkyres from the air with balls of fire,killing 10 of them,so in total,there were 20 remaining.

After that,the uchiha activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and said "Now,let's end this demonstration,as fast as I can." " **Amanokazeojikko!** " as he said this jutsu,he imdediatly appeard on the back of the valkyres lines,but,because he was so fast,the valkyres were cut in half after 3 seconds later. All of them were destroyed.

"Lo-Lou-Louise...y-your f-fa-famili-familiar i-is..." Kirche barely managing to keep her voice,Tabitha said like only she knows,but now,she was slightly shocked as well,hey,destroying 50 valkyres in barely 30 seconds and still talking was something only a square class,no,the mythical Pentagon class mage could do.

"Look better on his eyes..." Said Tabitha.

Then everyone observed that Shisui was crying...but not ordinary cry,crying blood out of his right eye,but then the uchiha quickly coverd his right eye with his hand,as it started hurting him.

 _Ugh...I shouldn't have used Amanokazeojikko...this...I should better end this with a genjutsu...until I can keep myself on my feet._ Thought the uchiha to himself after turning back to normal sharingan,not being able to mantain his magekyou sharingan anylonger.

"H-How could..." Asked the both confused and teriffyed earth-user

"Heh...Amanokazeojikko...Heavenly running wind...I applaud you...you managed to get one of my best techniques on the surface...but as now,I must humilate you more better..." Said the uchiha,trying to light him off,making him summon more Valkyres.

"Y-You..! DIE!"Said the earth user after spawing 6 valkyres surounding the uchiha.

"HAHAHA! How do you like that now?! Now..."

"I'd sugest you take a better look at yourself..." After Shisui said those words,Guiche imediatly realised he was the one surounded by his minions,and that the uchiha was lying nicely on the ground.

"H-How..." Said Guiche , "What are you doing Guiche?!" Said on of the students. "You almost got yourself killed!" Said another one.

"Hn. Lesson Three,everyone,pay attention,this will explain how he got himself like this...Genjutsu,ilusion technique,attacks the 5 humman sences,hearing,seeing,smelling,feeling and an uchiha like me,all he needs to do was to look into my eyes,since my eyes are diffrent then the normal eyes."

"I-Imposible..." Said one of the mages. "W-What magic is that?" Asked another.

"It's no magic,It's called jutsu,and it uses your body's inner energy,instead of your outer energy you use for you magic,I've seen all with the sharingan,my eye's...my eyes can also detect any form of energy taking ,it let's me see things where normal eyes can't see...highspeed movement being one of them."

"B-But...if your a noble why-"

"I'm no noble,I am a member of the uchiha clan,of Konohagakure no Sato,the Hidden village in clan was one of the most respected and powerfull clans in the village,also,the founder clan of Konoha,together with the Senju Clan." Said the uchiha genious to the public,seeing that now was the time to make himself known.

While others seem'd to be confused,others more smart understood everything,and some others asked him. "So,only members of your clan can use this "chakra"?"

"No,everyone can use it,it's an inner body energy,avalable to everyone,and with years of practice,you may even surprass me."

Whisperings started in the crowd,some other said that he was lying with his abilities,others seem'd to belive him,other started seeing him with fear,thinking that he could easly destroy the school if he wanted to.

"But...why did you told us about your techniques?" Asked one of the students.

"Hmh,smart question,now,here's what I want to do,I want to train a team of 3 students each,but not before I check your clases to see what kind of abilities you guys have." Responded Shisui to the public.

 _He is...so powerfull...and I am a zero...I'm not even worthy of being his master...and I'm not even worthy of-_ Louise thought to herself,but was intrerupted by Shisui who said "But,one student here I'll gladly take,and that is,Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere."

As Louise heard these words,everyone just looked at Louise in awe,and then back at the uchiha,and then one said "But, ,Louise has no magical abilities,she cannot do magic."

"Chackra differs from person to person,some people have more chrackra than the other,her case,I've seen it in my village too,she has so much chackra that she cannot control it herself,do you guys not did chackra,or magical control?" Said,then asked Shisui to the public.

The people were quiet and then answerd negatively at the uchiha's question. When Shisui heard their answers,was truly shocked of their response.

"Then,in that case...I declare this academy...a academy where the teachers are...DUMBER THAN FOOLS!" Declared the uchiha so even the deaf of ears could hear.

Meanwhile,in the upper tower of the academy,where the teachers gatherd at a meating to decide how to procede with the human familiar,but even them heard the uchiha's declaration.

"We should dispel him imediatly from the school grounds! Miss Valliere will surely agree." Declared one of the teachers.

"No,we cannot do that,in the first place,he is so powerfull,that he could kill all of us if he'd want to,he has fire,wind,ilusions,and inhuman speed,he's clearly a square class mage...or even a mythical pentagon class...which in that case,only one thing would mean..." Declared another teacher.

"No,it's imposible,he has Gandalfr's runes on his hand,it's most probably that the unexpected happen..." Declared the headmaster.

"It's imposible,Miss Valliere cannot be..." Said one of the teachers...

"It is...it's the only way...why she cannot do magic...why she has Gandalfr...she is...The Void Class Mage..." Finally,the head master made the final declaration.

 **Whew...finally done...I literally got tierd writing xD . But I don't mind at all,even if I got tierd,I enjoyed writing it,now,you may have seen Shisui's new technique,Amanokazeojikko,I've made that technique because I've wanted to give Shisui a new technique to his Mangekyou Sharingan,since he has to few of them,this technique replaces the Amateratsu,Itachi and Sasuke have,and,why is his techinque like this? Because his nickname was "the Teleporter" so I decided to give him something worthy of his title,he basiclly moves so fast,that I haven't decided if it's the speed of light or not,and cuts with his wind chakra,yes,I gave his 2nd nature wind,because of the speed,since Shisui is most likely a speedy tipe of Kotoamatsukami? Susanoo? Why he didn't used them? Because I really wanted him to give in a blow with his new jutsu,and this,apparently won't be the only upgrade he'll get,there will be more,BUT,not as strong...this jutsu could literaly wipe out 100 people in 5 seconds...so please...well,thats it for today,ja'ne! :D**


End file.
